


Soft for You

by TheBdelliumLady



Category: Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Gen, Loki and Thor Are Not Related (Marvel), M/M, Parenthood, thor and loki have a kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28510806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBdelliumLady/pseuds/TheBdelliumLady
Summary: Thor and Loki have been married for about 12 years and adopted their daughter, Gyda, when she was an infant. They're disgustingly happy and in love.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Soft for You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thors_soft_cheeks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thors_soft_cheeks/gifts).



> This exists only because @SoftThors asked for wholesome Thorki prompts. I hope you like it, Cheeks! 
> 
> As always, thanks to @ktspree13 for being the best beta ever!

In some ways, Thor had always been soft, in heart, most of all, but since they adopted their daughter, he had gotten a bit soft in the middle as well. There just hadn’t been time to go to the gym six days a week with a little one in the house. Besides, they weren’t in their twenties any more. Things, like waistlines, change. Not that Loki minded, of course; Thor was the most beautiful man he’d ever seen and a little extra weight hardly changed that. It honestly just made him more sexy. His tits, for example, were spectacular. 

Still, there were times Loki was reminded of just how soft his husband was, despite his imposing size. Like now, when he found the man positively besieged by a bevy of girls under the age of 10. Presiding over this glitter and tulle covered witches’ ball was their daughter, Gyda. The birthday girl was standing with her hands on her hips over the wide brim of her tutu, directing the madness like a four star general armed with a spangled wand. It was really rather impressive for an eight-year-old.

Loki loved his daughter, and enjoyed playing with her, but large gatherings of children tended to overwhelm him. The noise and energy made Loki’s head spin and his anxiety skyrocket. Small groups he was fine with, but the ten girls currently swarming his husband were far too much. Between the joyful screaming, pop music, and various noise-making toys, just standing in the doorway made his head throb. It was too much. Loki was brilliant at make-believe games and art lessons and mornings spent baking, but he left the loud and overwhelming things to Thor, who was amazing with those sorts of situations. Really, Thor was a natural with kids.

So, he would just take some photos for later blackmail and then return to the kitchen, where he could finish decorating cupcakes and making Gyda’s favourite dinner in relative peace. Loki made the best baked macaroni and cheese with ham, and their princess had demanded it for her birthday, along with fancy punch with real raspberries, and sparkly blue cupcakes. She’d certainly developed Loki’s exacting tastes. He had also made Gyda’s frilly tutu and conical princess hat by hand. Loki could do those things.

With several good shots of Thor in layers of cheap, glittery makeup, Loki went back to the kitchen and made sure everything was done cooking. When the mac and cheese was cooling on the hob, and the punch was mixed, Loki called everyone down for dinner. The pounding of many small feet made him think of that scene from the Lion King. _Stampede!_ Thor came to his rescue, though, getting everyone seated at the table so Loki could serve up the food with relative ease. It saved him from falling into an anxiety-induced migraine while being mobbed by ten little girls.

When the pint-sized monsters-in-sequins had been served and sent into the living room, Loki took up the task of mediating a disagreement over which film to watch with dinner. There was a good deal of talk about Frozen, but that particular DVD was still hidden behind the aquarium in the lounge. A sane adult could only stand to hear ‘Let It Go,’ so many times before they began fantasizing about doing unspeakable things to a certain singing snowman. After some debate, Loki managed to convince them to watch Beauty & the Beast, instead. 

Fleeing back into the kitchen, Loki found his husband spooning a serving of mac and cheese into a bowl. He still had flowers and bows in his hair and a shocking amount of glittery makeup caked on his face. There was a long, bright pink feather boa draped over his broad shoulders, and plastic pearls strung around his neck. 

After sampling a forkful of the steaming dish, Thor hummed and said, “Delicious, as always.” Cocking his head to listen to the noises from the living room, he asked in a conspiratorial undertone, “Is Elsa still sleeping with the fishes?”

“Oh yes, I’ll find her in another few weeks,” Loki answered quietly. “By which time, we can hope, Gyda will have moved on to another obsession.” 

They sniggered together as they ate mac and cheese, standing beside each other in the kitchen. Despite the racket from the next room, it was rather peaceful to just lean against the counter, shoulder to shoulder with his husband. The mac and cheese was fantastic, if he did say so himself. It was the addition of a half cup of sharp, red cheddar. It also might have been the shots of home-made limoncello they had sneaked from the freezer, but his mac and cheese was really very good.

Looking over at Thor, still covered in cheap, little girl makeup and bedecked with bows and a tiny tiara, Loki stifled a snort before cackling, “You look like a muppet hooker.” 

“Laugh it up,” Thor told him in faux haughtiness. “I happen to think I look fabulous.” 

“Clown Barbie, is what you look like,” he quipped. “That bubblegum pink lip gloss in your hair is particularly fetching.”

Swinging the boa around his shoulders like an old school film star, Thor said grandly, “You’re just jealous that you can’t look this splendid.” 

Grinning wolfishly, Loki leaned closer and whispered in his husband’s ear, “You know full well just how good I look in makeup and heels. And I can keep my lipstick out of my hair.” 

Considering that Loki was something of a local celebrity on the jazz club scene, well known as much for his style as for his vocals, it was hardly a boast. Sometimes, Loki wore a suit, but more often, he explored his gender. Skin-tight dresses, thigh high stockings, smokey eye makeup, spiky heels, and red lipstick. Loki was rightfully famous for his style. It wasn’t that Loki was a stripper or anything, but he knew his way around a stage.

He let a hand trail down Thor’s chest, one black-painted nail tracing a line between the ample curves of his pectorals. When his hand reached his husband’s middle, Loki squeezed his belly, enjoying the softness he had come to love so very much. There was still plenty of muscle under that softness; Thor was ridiculously strong… Strong enough to easily lift Loki off his feet and keep him there for some time. With a cocky little smile, Loki darted forward to give Thor’s thick backside a playful squeeze. 

When he leaned back, he saw Thor’s face was flushed under the garish magenta blush. Winking suggestively, Loki pulled the boa from Thor’s neck and looped it around his own. Smirking, Loki twirled the boa lazily as he slunk towards the door into the hallway. He posed like a vamp in the doorway, shooting Thor a playful pout over his shoulder. Once a performer, always a performer; Loki did a sexy little shimmy before twirling around and dashing for the stairs. 

“You naughty little minx,” Thor chuckled as he chased after him.

Hearing the thud of his husband’s feet on the hallway floor, Loki laughed as he sprinted towards their bedroom. A solid weight ploughed into him, tackling him onto the bed. Thor quickly pinned him to the mattress and kissed him messily. Loki could feel the slimy, cheap makeup being rubbed across his cheeks. Screeching like a pterodactyl, Loki tried to push Thor’s face away as his husband did his best to smear the glittery mess on him.

“Ah! Thor! S-stop! That rubbish will end up all over the quilts,” Loki laughed while trying to wriggle free. “I just changed the bedding! Go shower, damn it!”

Still laying atop him, Thor rumbled, “You’re lucky there’s a pack of little girls downstairs, you cheeky little flirt.” The smug, wicked smile Loki wore made it perfectly clear that he knew exactly what Thor would do if they weren’t responsible for the gaggle of children in their living room right now. He would pencil that in for tomorrow. 

“Go shower; I’m about to take the hoover to your glittery beard,” Loki retorted.

After shooing Thor under the warm spray of the shower, and taking a moment to enjoy the view, Loki took a wet cloth to his own face to free himself of the glitter and blue eye shadow. Not his colour, to say the least. When he was presentable, he went downstairs to check on the birthday girl and her minions. Instead of mangling a tray of beautiful, galaxy-blue cupcakes and watching a Disney classic, the girls were all watching Gyda as she demonstrated the sexy walk and vamp pose he had teased Thor with not fifteen minutes before. 

Mortified, Loki stood frozen as his eight-year-old daughter taught her friends how to do his trademark shimmy in the doorway to the study. She had seen him perform before, it wasn’t like it was new, or particularly salacious—it was a jazz club, after all, a few times a month. It was a pretty classy joint, too, not some sleazy club. But he often wore a slinky little black dress and heels, and the exit routine he used onstage was rather… sensual. Watching his baby girl mimic it now made heat burn in his face. 

“She clearly takes after you,” Thor snickered over his shoulder, spooking Loki.

Covering his face with his hands, Loki groaned, “Gods help us. She’s going to be a nightmare in her teens...” 

Patting his shoulder tenderly, Thor assured him brightly, “I’ll handle the parents, if they ask.”

“Thank you…” Loki sighed, giving Thor big, plaintive eyes. “They’re going to think I’m a stripper.”

Slinging an arm around Loki’s shoulders, Thor said, “Nah, they’ll all think I’m a lucky man.” 

Totally unable to resist Thor’s easy charm, Loki leaned into him and looked up with large, doe eyes. Chuckling, Thor pulled him close and placed a kiss to Loki’s forehead. For a few minutes, they just watched the girls shimmy and shake in their frilly princess costumes. The move wasn’t too sexual, but it was still awkward to see performed by children.

Sighing dramatically, Loki mused, “Well, if they’re going to do it, they might as well learn to do it right.” Bounding into the room, he announced, “Alright ladies, let the master show you how to work it before you hurt yourselves.”


End file.
